Trusting Desire
by MoonytheMarauder1
Summary: The end of the world has come and gone, leaving Andromeda alone—that is, until someone from her past barges into her life and refuses to leave. Apocalypse!AU. AndromedaRod. Warnings for brief description of rough home life. For Angel


**A/N: Hey y'all! This was written for the lovely Angel, for the Gryff fic exchange. You, love, are the absolute best. Hope you enjoy! :)**

**Prompts used in the fic: RodolphusAndromeda, enemies to lovers, angst with a happy ending, banter, soft touches**

**Games and Sports Task 1: Write an apocalypse!au**

**Word Count: 6098**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Those rights go to JK Rowling.**

**Thanks to Grace of beta'ing!**

**Enjoy!**

_Day 1_

The end of the world had come and gone, and Andromeda Black was still left standing.

She didn't know why she was one of the few that survived. At least, she hoped there were others out there; for all she knew, she was alone. But she knew that she couldn't waste this chance. How many were gone? How many lives had been cut short? There was a world that needed to be rebuilt, and Andromeda wasn't going to waste a moment; the human race wouldn't end with her.

So she walked through the rubble of her old home, the one she'd hated, shaken but determined. The awful earthquakes and storms had ended now, leaving the sky and earth a horrible, bloody red. Andromeda shivered; it was like something out of a nightmare. She climbed over piles of wood and concrete, trying to ignore the ominous sights surrounding her. At least the sun still rose and set, she thought when she dared to glance up again.

There were so many questions that she could be asking herself: Why was her basement the only one that hadn't collapsed? Were her sisters alive? Where could she go now?

There was only one that she focused on. _What do I need to survive today?_

So she took what she could from the remains of supermarkets and learned to build her own shelter and fires, took what she could from the shattered environment, and drank what she was able. But she never stayed in one spot for too long—there was always that stubborn hope that there was someone else out there.

It was the only way she could live. One moment at a time.

* * *

_Day 104_

Andromeda tied her long, dark hair back out of her face, scanning the horizon for signs of life. She'd never met another human on her travels, but animals were frequent bad news—they stole food and wrecked camps, and nearly all were prone to attack humans. The world certainly was a dangerous place.

She was in one of the wastelands, areas of blackened earth scorched from wildfires—or so she assumed. Andromeda didn't have any clue what could have caused such devastation. So many things about this new world didn't make sense, didn't add up. It was maddening.

Andromeda shivered despite the sunshine. This place felt sinister, but the silence surrounding her was a good sign—there were fewer predators here.

She exhaled slowly and began to set up camp. It was more open here than she'd prefer, but it would have to do. She just couldn't go any farther on foot.

Andromeda unrolled the sleeping mat she'd salvaged from a home a few weeks after the apocalypse ended and managed to light a fire. She watched the sun set—night fell rather rapidly now—with a frown on her face. She hated the nighttime. She needed the rest, yes, but letting her guard down was a risk she wasn't sure she could keep on taking. Still, she didn't have much choice.

She curled up on her side and laid her head down. Waves of exhaustion rolled over her, and she drifted into an uneasy sleep.

Hours later, shouts woke her. She jumped to her feet, still slightly disoriented from her rest, and looked around wildly. It wasn't yet morning, but she could still make out the silhouettes of her surroundings. Andromeda didn't see anything suspicious, but she packed up camp anyway, her hands shaking from fear and sleep deprivation.

Something was out there. Something was coming.

She raced through the wasteland, her pack bouncing against her back. Her bare feet ached as she ran across the rough earth, but she couldn't stop. Whatever that sound had been, she needed to get away from it.

She stopped. The blackened ground in front of her suddenly dropped off into a large ravine, impossible to cross. Andromeda looked down in despair. Then she glanced behind her, searching once more for the source of the sound she'd heard. Nothing.

But she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched.

She shivered in the cool night air. Maybe… maybe this wasn't something to fear. Maybe this was another _person_.

"Hello?" she whispered.

An unearthly howl answered her, and she let out a shriek of surprise and stumbled backwards. Rocks crumbled beneath her feet, and she pitched backwards—

A hand shot out of the darkness and latched onto her wrist, pulling her back to safety. Heart pounding, Andromeda opened her mouth to scream but was interrupted.

"_Run!_"

Whoever had her in their grip yanked her to the left, away from the place the howl had sounded. Adrenaline coursed through her system, hot and painful but strong. It took a moment, but her body kicked into gear as she followed the stranger through the night, across the wasteland until they reached a place with thick trees and a darkness even the warped moon couldn't penetrate.

They jumped over tangled tree roots and ducked beneath branches, tripping and stumbling all the while. Then Andromeda was shoved beneath a fallen tree, the other person falling on top of her a second later. She spat grass and dirt out of her mouth and twisted to look furiously up at the silhouette she could barely make out.

"Thank you, you broke my fall perfectly," was whispered in her ear.

She opened her mouth to protest, but a hand was clamped down over her mouth. "Shhh. I need to make sure they're gone."

Several minutes passed in tense silence as they both listened for any sign that they'd been followed.

Finally, the stranger straightened up. "We're safe."

Andromeda ripped her arm away and squinted as she tried to make out her rescuer. "Who are you? What made that noise?"

The adrenaline was beginning to wear off, leaving her dazed. She didn't know what the danger had been, but it was unlike anything she'd ever come across. But besides that, there was another human being beside her—_alive_. It was incredible.

She wasn't the last one.

The stranger chuckled, but the sound lacked all mirth. "You can't honestly tell me you survived the fallout but haven't run into one of those monstrosities?"

"Well, I haven't," Andromeda replied hotly. The novelty of discovering someone else was wearing off quickly when she heard this rudeness. "Answer me." Her voice softened. "Please."

She heard a sigh. "Well, it's one of those zombies, isn't it? That's what this whole mess is about."

That startled a laugh out of Andromeda. "Zombie? You have to be joking—they don't exist."

There was a sudden fizzle, and then Andromeda was blinking at a small flame. Her grey-eyed gaze travelled from the match up to the steely eyes of a man she knew well, but never thought she'd see again.

Rodolphus Lestrange looked just as surprised to see her as she was to see him.

* * *

_Day 105_

Rodolphus was still following her a few hours later.

"Andromeda, wait—"

"I don't want to talk to you," she said for the thousandth time. "Leave me alone."

The sun was beginning to rise, so it wasn't hard to see him roll his eyes at her hard tone. "It's not safe for you to be out on your own. For _anyone_ to be out on their own."

"I'd rather chance it than be with you," she snapped. "And besides, I've been on my own since this all started."

That made him falter. "Have you? How did you evade the zombies?"

Andromeda huffed in frustration. "Not this again."

"I'm telling the truth!"

"You're lying through your teeth, just like you always have!"

He ran in front of her, blocking her path. She stopped, trapped by the trees on either side of her. His dark hair, usually so meticulously kept, was in disarray, and his face was thinned by hunger and fatigue. But behind it all was the man she'd once known so well.

"Andromeda," he began, his voice low, "this wasn't just a series of freak weather events. There was this—this experiment that was supposed to—to—"

"To what?" Andromeda asked, eyes hard.

Rodolphus' eyes dropped to the ground.

Andromeda leaned against a tree, suddenly exhausted. "You see?" Her voice was hoarse from disuse, but she barrelled on. "Zombies, real or not, have no relation with the weather. You need to leave. End of the world or not, I don't want you anywhere near me."

That ship had sailed a long time ago, she thought bitterly. What they once had was broken beyond repair, and she wasn't interested in fixing it.

Rodolphus scowled at her. "I know you hate me," he began, voice strangled, "but I'm telling you the truth. My father… my father was involved. He didn't tell me everything, of course, but the weather was influenced by human scientists—to mask the virus they'd unleashed on the public."

Andromeda paused. Rodolphus' father had not been a good man—the similarities between father and son were a large part of what had caused the fallout with her old lover. He'd been high up in the government last she'd heard, so what Rodolphus was saying wasn't entirely out of the realm of possibility. Still…

"Why would they want to unleash a deadly virus?" she demanded. "That doesn't make any sense."

Rodolphus' gaze was unnervingly steady as he answered. "They wanted to wipe out the impure."

Her blood chilled. The dregs of society were considered impure by the higher ups such as the Lestranges and the Blacks, though Andromeda didn't share those views. The thought that a deadly plague had been developed just to kill them off… it was terrifying.

"Why?" she whispered. She wasn't sure if she believed in this awful creation, but something within her wouldn't let her brush it aside.

Rodolphus ran a hand over his face. "Population control, power, _control_… I'm not entirely sure. Whatever the case, it was a popular solution to our families." Rodolphus raised a dark brow. "I'm surprised you don't know anything about this."

Andromeda looked away. She didn't want to get into the estrangement from her family with someone who was now a stranger to her—the days when she told Rodolphus everything were long gone.

"So this... virus, if what you say is true, was released…?"

"And they lost control of it," the man before her confirmed grimly. "It mutated and spread—they thought they could keep in contained. Those 'natural' disasters… they were a cover up."

Andromeda closed her eyes. "Am I supposed to believe this? That people were so cruel as to—"

"That's human nature," he interrupted harshly. "We are all selfish animals that will do whatever it takes to save our own skin."

Andromeda bit her lip. "And what of your father? Your family? Why are you all the way out here, alone?"

Rodolphus flinched. "Father… thought our home could withstand the storms. It couldn't."

Andromeda winced in sympathy, her own heart filling with sorrow as she remembered the early days spent calling and hoping that her sisters could hear her. She glanced sideways at Rodolphus, almost afraid to ask her next question.

"Rabastan?"

Pain flashed across Rodolphus' features, raw and terrible. "Dead," he whispered.

Andromeda didn't respond. She knew how much his younger brother had meant to him. She shook her head as her own memories became too painful. "Where were you heading while that… that thing was chasing you?"

To her surprise, hope and determination shone in his eyes as he answered. "The compounds. There are some scattered around the earth, but the largest one isn't far from here. We'll be safe there."

Andromeda was shocked to hear the conviction in his voice. Rodolphus Lestrange was a man who'd never believed in anything, and yet, here they are.

"Compounds?" she echoed. "I've never come across one, and I've been all over these parts."

He ran a hand through his hair. "That's because you don't know where to look." He hesitated a second before saying, "Come with me."

Andromeda took a step back. "What?"

"Come with me. It will be so much safer for both of us if we make the journey together."

Andromeda crossed her arms. "Excuse me if I don't trust you to have my back," she snapped waspishly.

He flinched. When he looked back at her, she noted the bags under his eyes and the way his shoulders hunched. He was tired—just as tired as she was.

"I know I haven't always been there for you," he started, voice low, "but this is the end of the world. If we don't do this, then we'll both die. At least together we'll have a chance."

Andromeda hesitated. He seemed to be telling the truth; she'd always been good at telling when he was lying. And though hope was blossoming in her chest at the thought that there was a safe place out there, she didn't know if she could take this risk.

On one hand, she didn't know where to go—she might never find the compound on her own. On the other hand, she didn't trust Rodolphus. Where had he been when the world was crashing down? Whose side was he on?

But did she really have a choice but to go with him? The promise of safety was too sweet.

"Fine. We'll stick together," she said through gritted teeth. "But the second you jeopardize my safety, you're gone."

He nodded and placed a hand over his heart. "I promise."

Andromeda ignored him. "Right then, Lestrange. Lead the way."

* * *

_Day 110_

Andromeda watched the golden sun set over the horizon. She glanced at her travelling companion, to whom she'd barely spoken three words since they ran into each other.

"We should make camp."

He looked at her like she was insane. "What? With no shelter?"

She pointed at the rapidly disappearing sun. "We can't wait to find an abandoned house. Night is falling, and we won't be able to see anything, anyway. I say we make camp and one of us keeps lookout half the night."

"How will we be able to tell—"

"Just wake me when you get tired," she cut in. Then she sighed. "Or you could sleep first."

Rodolphus looked at her carefully. "No," he said at last, "you sleep. Goodnight."

She didn't respond. As she lay down on the bedroll, she was careful to keep her face towards Rodolphus, just in case.

Then, she drifted off to sleep.

_Andromeda refused to look at her father. Cygnus Black was not having it. He crossed the room in a few quick strides and pinched his daughter's chin, forcing her face up._

_His grey eyes were cold. "What did you say to me?"_

_Andromeda looked wildly around the room, but her gaze landed back on the man before her. "I'm going to the wedding."_

_Ted Tonks—a boy she'd gone to school with and stayed friends with after graduation—was getting married soon. He asked her to be in the wedding party, and there was no way Andromeda would refuse him. Never mind that they were from two different worlds—this was her life, and she'd do what she wanted with it._

_A muscle in Cygnus' jaw jumped. "First you ruin your chances with the Lestrange boy—"_

_Rage filled her. That hadn't been her fault, Rodolphus was turning into the same cruel man his father was, and she would _not _be shackled to that—_

"—_and now you insist on sullying yourself with that Tonks boy's company!"_

"_Ted is a good man," she said firmly. "He's kind, smart… and I want to be there for him on this important day."_

_Cygnus' face was hostile. "You are not leaving this house."_

_Her head snapped up. "You can't keep me here!"_

_He released her face, cold eyes glinting. "Watch me." _

_He went to the door, and though she raced towards it, she wasn't fast enough to escape before he locked it._

"_You will learn your place in this world," she heard him say through the door. "One way or another, you will learn."_

_She dropped to her knees and pounded on the door, but it was no use; she would miss the wedding. _

"Andromeda?"

Her eyes flew open and she shot into a sitting position, gasping. Rodolphus was in front of her, peering at her worriedly. She felt her face flush with shame.

"Are you all right?" His hand was lightly touching her shoulder, as though he was afraid he was crossing a line.

"I—I'm fine," she murmured. She went to smooth her sweaty hair from her face. "It was only a nightmare."

Rodolphus sat back on his heels. "Must have been some nightmare."

She cleared her throat. "You sleep now. I'll keep watch."

Rodolphus bit his lip. It was odd to see such uncertainty on his face. "You can talk to me about it, if you want to."

Andromeda snorted as she got to her feet. "I'll never confide in you again."

Rodolphus was quiet. "I'm sorry about that," he said hoarsely. "I truly am."

"I trusted you, and you betrayed me. You're only here because I need you in order to get to the compound. As soon as we're there… I'm saying goodbye to you for good."

"Andromeda—"

"Save it." She walked over to their fire and sat down in front of it, scanning the area for danger.

She heard him sigh and lie down. When she was sure he was asleep, she buried her head in her hands and groaned. The nightmare had deeply unsettled her; she needed a way to forget it. But the night was quiet and didn't offer her any distractions.

She let her eyes wander over to where Rodolphus was sleeping. His chest was rising and falling softly. He looked younger like this—the careful mask he'd constructed had slipped and the wary look was missing from his face. She smiled softly. It brought back memories.

They'd met because of their families. Rodolphus was charming, handsome, funny… but he'd also been kind to her. He liked her even though her views differed from their families'. And she… she had loved him for that.

But then… then he was expected to take over his father's position. He became more cynical, intolerating. He was the one who told her father she was planning to go to Ted's wedding.

Her smile fell. She'd never gotten the chance to explain to Ted—she didn't even know if he was still alive.

Just then, she heard a rustling. Andromeda stood, ready to run. Silence for another few moments. And then—

That howl. That terrible, miserable howl filled the night. She didn't waste any time as she ran to shake Rodolphus awake, gathering up the bedroll and slinging her pack over her shoulder.

Rodolphus let out a shout of surprise and grabbed her hand, their fingers laced together. "There's a boathouse nearby," he shouted to her as he pulled her forward. "Let's go!"

She didn't need telling twice.

They sprinted as fast as they could, sometimes knocking together and tripping, but never falling. The grass quickly changed to sharp rocks which hurt underfoot, but Andromeda wasn't crazy enough to stop.

Another shriek sounded behind them, and she risked a glance over her shoulder. The sun was beginning to rise, and in the dim light she saw pale, almost translucent skin stretched across a gaping, wide-eyed face—

"We're here! Get in the boat!"

She obeyed. Rodolphus pushed the boat into the water—an old river, Andromeda thought—and jumped in. He grabbed the oars and paddled further out.

Andromeda's heart was in her throat. She watched the zombies—three of them, now—approaching with surprising speed. They hissed when the reached the water and backed away, their gait lopsided. They moaned as they reached toward the two and followed them along the shore.

Andromeda swallowed. "They're not going away."

Rodolphus kept rowing. "They can't follow us forever," he grunted.

She looked at him sharply. "And we can't stay here forever. We're going to run out of food and clean water."

Rodolphus frowned. "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

Andromeda put her head in her hands. The sooner she was at the compound, the better.

* * *

_Day 117_

"We need to go to shore."

Andromeda didn't respond. She just continued rowing. They'd been stuck in the boat for a week, carefully climbing over each other to take shifts rowing, rationing their food, sleeping in uncomfortable positions… It was exhausting and she was sick of the cramped corners. But on the distant shore, they could still hear the zombies following them.

Rodolphus closed his eyes. "Remind me why we can't dock on the opposite bank?"

Andromeda sent a glare his way. "You know why—you said it yourself. The rocks are too treacherous there. We'll crash and drown."

Rodolphus shot a dirty look towards their adversaries. "Maybe we should try anyway."

Andromeda lifted her aching arm to push her hair out of her face. "You are taking me to the compound. What you do after that is up to you, but I need to get there."

Rodolphus glanced up at her through his dark hair. "Aren't you tired of this? Running?"

She looked at her old lover curiously. "Well, yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"

Rodolphus slumped over and stared at his hands. They were battered and bruised—a far cry from the pale, elegant ones that used to hold hers—but the quiet strength was still present. "I only mean… we may never reach the compound. And if we don't make it… when will you stop looking for it?"

Andromeda paused in her rowing, letting the current push them for a while. "You said it existed."

"I know it does," he quickly assured her. "It must. But how far are you willing to go?"

"However far it takes," she answered immediately. "I'm not interested in running from savage animals for the rest of my life. Even if I have to stay underground or locked inside until I die, I want to feel safe again. Can't… can't you understand that?"

Rodolphus ran a hand over his face. Dark stubble covered his chin, making him look even more haggard. He avoided her question. "What happened to your sisters?"

Andromeda's gaze found the water rushing past them. "Dead, I think. If they escaped the ruins of our home, then… I never found them."

"Then who are you looking for?"

She looked up. "What?"

"Who are you looking for?" he repeated. "You're chasing someone. You're hoping someone survived. Who is it?" He swallowed. "Ted Tonks? Do you love him?"

That startled a laugh out of her. "Love him? Love is for children. I owe that man a debt."

He looked at her in disbelief. "Maybe we haven't seen each other in over a year, but I know you well enough to know when you're lying to me."

"I don't love Ted—not romantically, at least," she insisted. "As a friend. And I missed his wedding and disappeared from his life without a trace—I owe him an explanation, an apology…" She raised her brow at the other man. "And besides that, he's my friend. I want to—" Her voice broke. "I want to make sure he's okay."

Rodolphus nodded slowly. "What if you don't find him there?"

She flinched. "I don't want to think about that."

Rodolphus leaned forward, unrelenting. "What if you're chasing nothing?"

"I'm—I can't think like that."

"But what if you get to the compound and there's no one waiting for you?"

"Well, who's waiting for you?" she shot back angrily. His words were shaking her world, tearing down the fragile hope she'd built.

Rodolphus pinched the bridge of his nose. When he spoke, his voice was thick with emotion. "I was hoping you would be, but that dream was crushed when I ran into you."

She looked at him sharply. "What?"

He sighed with frustration. "I know I made a mistake; I see that now. I shouldn't have chosen my father over you. But just because I hurt you doesn't mean that I stopped feeling for you."

Grey eyes widened in surprise. "I…"

Rodolphus laughed mirthlessly. "That's right. I still love you. Even though you hate me, even though I ruined everything, even though I don't deserve to, _I love you_. And it's a far better punishment than the cold shoulder you've been giving me since we ran into each other."

She didn't know what to say. She was completely, utterly speechless.

Because… because her pesky feelings hadn't entirely gone away, either.

"Rodolphus…"

He held up a hand. "No. It's okay; you don't have to say anything. I just… I want to end this. We need to get to the compound. Unless… unless you just want to find a place ourselves? Wait it out until this blows over?"

She shook her head. "No… I can't give up. And we can't just hide away—that won't work."

Rodolphus smiled grimly. "Thought not. You always did have a tendency to do the noble thing, no matter external pressures."

Andromeda tucked a strand of wet hair behind her ear. "That's a nice thing to say."

That was the only response she could think of.

He scoffed. "I'm glad you took it as a compliment."

Andromeda was about to respond—what she would say, she wasn't sure—but was interrupted by her companion.

"There's a fork in the river," he said suddenly. "Left—go _left_, Andromeda!"

She twisted around to see what he was gesturing to and hurried to obey. If they took the turn, the zombies couldn't follow them. She struggled with the oars. The current had kept them going for the most part, which hadn't helped her in her effort to learn to row.

"I'm trying!"

Rodolphus leaned forward and helped her to steer them in the right direction. Their efforts were clumsy and left them soaked, but they succeeded. As soon as the howling of the zombies was far behind them, Andromeda and Rodolphus relaxed.

Her companion straightened up leaned over the side of the little rowboat. "I'm going to jump in and push us to shore, okay? We'll need to get our bearings once we're on land—I'm not sure where we are."

Andromeda shivered from the cold spray. She glanced worriedly down at the speeding current carrying them. "Be careful," she said at last. "I don't want to have to fish you out."

What she meant was, _I don't want you to die_, but they both pretended like they didn't know that.

Rodolphus gave her a short nod and stood up shakily. Andromeda gripped the edge of the boat with both hands, her heart in her mouth. Rodolphus pitched himself over the edge of the boat after shooting her a quick smile. Her breath hitched at the familiarity of it—it sent her right back to before… before everything went wrong.

He disappeared under the water and she leaned over the side to search desperately for him. A moment later he resurfaced, gasping. Andromeda let out a shout, alarmed when he couldn't seem to find his footing. He struggled against the current and she reached out and grabbed his hand. Their eyes locked and she was suddenly afraid that this would be the last time they ever saw each other.

But then he was moving.

He swam to the boat and shoved it towards the bank, making it rock dangerously. Andromeda let go of his hand to steady herself while Rodolphus made his way over. The river was calmer here and he was able to touch the bottom. He pushed her to the shore and they both clambered out, dirt and sand sticking to their wet limbs.

Andromeda grabbed the pack out of the boat and hurried over to Rodolphus. He was shivering in the evening air, his clothes and hair plastered to his pale skin. She took one of his hands in hers and began rubbing his fingers furiously, trying to bring back some of the feeling.

"_Please_ don't do that again," she murmured. "Anything could have happened."

Rodolphus' teeth were chattering. "B-but we made it."

She resisted the urge to smack his arm. "Let's not test our luck. If we're doing this, we're doing it together." She peered at him worriedly. She hadn't yet worked out how she felt about the man—the attraction was there, but so was some residual betrayal—but he'd saved her life just now, and had proved that he would do it again. "Can you walk?"

He nodded, jaw clenched. "We need to eat," he murmured. "We need more food."

"There's a little left over in my pack," she said weakly. "It can last us a bit longer."

Rodolphus shook his head. "We need food and shelter. A place we can defend until we're back on track."

Andromeda bit her lip. He was right, but she had no clue where to start. "Get up, then," she said softly. "We'll have to hope we get lucky."

After three hours of trekking across unfamiliar land, they did. The house they found was clearly abandoned, the black gate surrounding it dented and rusted over. They managed to open it and practically ran to the front door. Once inside, Andromeda handed the pack to Rodolphus and headed to the kitchen. She opened the pantry—and grinned. This house, it seemed, hadn't been raided.

She ignored the rancid smell of rotting food and reached for the canned foods, checking the dates and gathering them in her arms. Andromeda even grabbed a few kitchen knives from a drawer—just in case they had unexpected visitors.

She found Rodolphus in the tiny living room. "We've got food. Find a bedroom; I'll bring you something in a minute, but you need to get warm."

He looked like he wanted to argue but thought better of it. He slowly trudged up the stairs of the small house, energy seemingly depleted. Not that she blamed him, after the day they'd had.

She opened a can of vegetables, heated them up, then carried a bowl up to Rodolphus. He was sitting on a bed in his undershirt and wet jeans, shivering. She frowned at him.

"Get under the blankets; you don't want to catch a chill."

He shook his head. "This is the only bed in the house," he explained. "I didn't want to take it from you."

She rolled her eyes and set his food down in his lap. "I'll take the bedroll. It'll be fine."

He looked at her sharply. "That wouldn't be very gentlemanly of me."

Words harsher than she'd intended spilled out. "I don't need a gentleman, thanks."

Rodolphus growled in frustration. "I don't need the bed."

Andromeda ran her hands through her hair. "Fine. It looks big enough—if it matters that much to you, we can share it. Now, eat up. I'm going to shower and then join you."

She marched into the bathroom without giving him the chance to respond. Luckily, the plumbing was still working. She quickly stripped down and relished the feeling of hot water on her skin. She moaned from the bliss of it all; her baths as of late had consisted of quick dips in the river. As the heat chased away the chill in her bones and washed off the grime on her skin, Andromeda lost herself in thought.

She didn't mind sharing the bed with the other man—or she wouldn't, if she was over him. Since those feelings were still somewhat present, the thought scared her.

Nevertheless, twenty minutes later she found herself raiding whoever's dresser the house used to belong to for a nightgown. Rodolphus had locked the door and barred the windows, so she felt (for once) relatively safe. She settled in bed beside Rodolphus and glanced over at him.

His forehead was wrinkled with frown lines, despite his young age, and his dark eyes were focused on his hands. He didn't seem to even acknowledge her presence, which she found suspicious. Maybe… maybe it was time to get some real answers.

"Why do you look so guilty?" she asked quietly.

He glanced her way and then looked away. "Why are you so suspicious?"

She raised a brow at him. He huffed out a sigh. "I just… so much of this… it's my father's fault. He helped bring about the damn _apocalypse._" He laughed, but the sound was empty, hollow. "My father helped destroy the world. _No one_ is going to survive."

"Rodolphus, that's not—"

"We create our own demons. Who said that? What does it even mean? Doesn't matter. Or at least, it didn't." He sighed heavily. "I didn't understand, then. Before all this, I mean. Surely, every obstacle you face is external?

"But Father helped create these monsters, and I… I knew about it. This is all my fault."

Andromeda's eyes were wide. "No… no, of course it isn't. What could you have done?"

He looked so miserable. "You weren't there in the city. It was awful. All the screaming, the fear as those infected transformed into something less than alive but not quite dead… I left the city as soon as I could. I knew the compounds had been built for some war long ago. They were still intact, and they're _safe_. But we can't get to them, now."

Andromeda hesitated, then slowly reached out and brushed her fingers against his. "Don't lose faith. We can conquer any hurdle in our way."

Rodolphus flinched. "That's terribly optimistic."

"Someone has to be," she countered. "And you know… I never thanked you."

He looked at her sharply. "Thanked me? For what?"

She shrugged, suddenly a bit shy—which was _ridiculous_, because despite their falling out, she knew this man so well. "Everything. Saving my life—multiple times, staying with me even though I didn't want you to… I couldn't have done this without you."

His eyes were wide. "Does this mean…" He swallowed, his nerves apparent. "Do you forgive me for all I did? Belittling you and your beliefs, trying too hard to please my father… am I forgiven?"

Andromeda stared at him for a long time. "You're sorry for it all?"

He nodded solemnly. "Very much so."

He'd hurt her. He'd hurt her deeply. But… maybe it was time to let go of this grudge. Rodolphus had proven his loyalty, and in the end, holding his mistakes against him was only hurting them both.

She couldn't love him again. Not yet. But she could let go of the past.

"Yes," she whispered.

He let out a laugh of relief, a wetness in his eyes. He leaned back against the pillows and sent her a smile that was more grateful than she thought she had ever seen him.

"We should celebrate properly," he suggested. "The start of a new era for us."

She thought of the ways they used to celebrate things—going out for ice cream, driving aimlessly around town together, sometimes climbing the trees in the local park after a picnic lunch…

"It's too dark outside for that," she said. It was pitch black outside, yes, but she also meant that the times weren't right for such simple pleasures. Rodolphus seemed to understand.

He took her hand. "Let's go dance."

Before she could protest, he dragged her out of bed and over to the window. Moonlight was spilling from it onto the floor, and Rodolphus stood them right in the middle of it.

They didn't need music. All they needed was each other.

When they climbed back into bed together, fingertips just touching, Andromeda felt more at peace than she had in a very long time.

* * *

_Day 119_

It was time to leave the house. Andromeda had expressed her concerns, caught between the haven they had found and their need for a permanent solution.

Rodolphus held up one of the kitchen knives she'd taken their first night there. "Our blades are sharp." He raised a thick, dark brow. "I think we'll stand a good chance out there."

Andromeda sighed. "You're right. I just hate to leave this place."

Rodolphus nodded in understanding. After a moment he said, "You know… there isn't anything stopping us from staying here."

Andromeda looked over at him. He was hoping she'd agree to stay—but could they? This place was familiar to them now, but how long could it keep them safe?

She glanced out the window at the wasted skyline. If they stayed here, they could be forced out later. If they left, they could die tonight.

But there was something bigger waiting for them.

"I think," she began slowly, "that this is a chance we should take."

Rodolphus nodded, unsurprised. He gave her a small smile. "Let's go, then."

Andromeda's hand was on the doorknob, replenished supplies in her pack. "Let's go."

**A/N:**

**Writing Club: **

**Assorted Appreciation: 4. Alice Abernathy — write a zombie apocalypse!au**

**Disney Challenge: Songs 2. I Will Go Sailing No More — Write about someone losing faith in something important**

**Trope of the Month: Trope: (action) napping**

**Book Club: Charon — (word) smooth, (setting) a boat, (color) gold**

**Showtime: 10. More Than Survive (Reprise) — (genre) drama**

**Sophie's Shelf: 12. Bolton — "Our blades are sharp."**

**Liza's Loves: 4. It's me against the world and I don't care. - The Young & the Hopeless**

**Angel's Arcade: Cassandra — (trait) strong-hearted, (character) Andromeda Tonks, (dialogue) "No… I can't give up."**

**Lo's Lowdown: 11. (dialogue) "Love is for children, I owe that man a debt."**

**Bex's Basement: 12. Tobias Snape — write about an abusive parent**

**Film Festival: 22. (dialogue) "Thank you, you broke my fall perfectly."**

**Seasonal Challenges:**

**Days of the Year: 14 April — Write about dealing with an ex**

**Spring: 17. (weather) sunshine**

**Flowers: (theme) curiosity **

**Earth: 8. (word) creation**

**Amanda's Challenge: Fandoms 1. The Walking Dead — (au) apocalypse**

**Hufflepuff Challenge: Traits 12. Forgiving**

**Gym: Madam Pomfrey: (au) apocalypse**

**Fortnightly:**

**Jazzy June: JamesLily: (plot point) dancing in the moonlight, (feature) barefoot, (dialogue) "It's too dark outside for that.", (word) popular**

**I Am Iron Man: Iron Man 3: 2. "We create our own demons. Who said that? What does that even mean? Doesn't matter." - Tony**

**Constellation Club: Serpens: 2. Eta Serpentis — "Why do you look so guilty?" / "Why are you so suspicious?" **

**Gym: Level 1: (trope) sharing a bed**

**Paint by Numbers: Pink: 7. Apocalypse!au**

**365 Words: 54. Nightmare**

**Insane House Challenge: 400. (au) apocalypse **


End file.
